


Rise Above 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rise Above 2

Clint has risen,  
From the ashes many times.  
He recovered from his parents death.  
He recovered from his father's abuse.  
He rose like a phoenix.

He never gives up.  
Its not in his nature.  
Giving up means,  
Letting the other side win.  
And he wont let the other side win without a fight.

He rises above every,  
Challenge thrown at him.  
Doesn't let it muck with his head.  
He acquits himself.

Loki messed with his head,  
But Clint did not,  
Let that hold him back.  
He will never let Loki win.  
He can work through this.


End file.
